1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of carnitine amide in the form of its chloride.
2. Prior Art
It has been known to produce carnitine amide chloride from carnitine nitrile.
In the case of one method according to Belgian Pat. No. 659,194, the carnitine nitrile produced from epichlorohydrin is reacted by means of hydrolysis with concentrated hydrochloric acid at 15.degree. to 55.degree. C. over a period of 46 to 48 hours. In that case, carnitine hydrochloride and ammonium chloride develop which negatively influence the quality of the desired product.
Another procedure which is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 23 (1963) involves the treatment of carnitine nitrile chloride with an excess of hydrogen peroxide in a basic environment. Despite a good yield, that process has the very large disadvantage of being uneconomical. Hydrogen peroxide is relatively expensive and one must operate that process with a great excess of it.